jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodama Saori
Kodama Saori is a singer and lyricist. Profile *'Name': Kodama Saori (こだまさおり) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Discography Albums *1999.11.20 Atatakai Ame (あたたかい雨) *2000.11.22 Himawari to Nakimushi (ひまわりと泣き虫) *2002.10.23 Beryl no Tameiki (ベリルのためいき) Mini Albums *1998.09.23 Kawaiku Naritai (かわいくなりたい) Singles *1999.01.21 Suki (すき) *1999.05.21 Alien Baby (エイリアンベイビー) *1999.09.22 Koibito (こいびと) *2000.05.24 Tsumasaki no Suna *2000.09.21 Nemuri no Mori (眠りの森) *2002.01.09 Mahiru no Tsuki (まひるの月) *2012.08.08 Mikansei Stride (未完成ストライド) Songwriting Credits *Almeria - Oh! My Sweet *Annabel - Sayonara no Tsuzuki e *Aso Natsuko - Brand New World *Aso Natsuko - Good smile season *Aso Natsuko - Precious tone *Aso Natsuko - Dear my fortune *Aso Natsuko - Dream into action! *Aso Natsuko - Diamond Star☆ *Aso Natsuko - Fighting Growing Diary *Aso Natsuko - Programming for non-fiction *Aso Natsuko - Everyday sunshine line! *Aso Natsuko - Steady×Steady *Aso Natsuko - MoonRise Romance *Aso Natsuko - Ren'ai Koujou committee *Aso Natsuko - Lovely Girls Anthem *Aso Natsuko - Never Ending Voyage *Aso Natsuko - Knockin' On Dream's Door *Aso Natsuko - Your True Story *Aso Natsuko - You're my brightness *Attogumi - Akogare Maid Vacation *Attogumi - Harikiri everyday ↑ *Chata - One-way Shining *Chihara Minori - Futari no Reflection *Chihara Minori - Dears 〜Yuruyakana Kiseki〜 *Chihara Minori - Cynthia *Chihara Minori - Love Medicine* *Chihara Minori - mezzo forte *Chihara Minori - Metamorphosing Door *Chihara Minori - Futari no Reflection *Chihara Minori - Fukakutei Seigenri *Chihara Minori - purest note~Atatakai Oto *Chihara Minori - Happy Kaleidoscope *Chihara Minori - KEY FOR LIFE *Chihara Minori - Sandglass〜Kioku no Ryuushi *Chihara Minori - Fairy Tune *Chihara Minori - Hikari *Chihara Minori - FUTURE STAR *Chihara Minori - everlasting... *Chihara Minori - PRECIOUS ONE *Chihara Minori - Stella Stage *Chihara Minori - Final Moratorium *Chihara Minori - Kakikake no Destiny *Chihara Minori - Love Medicine* *Chihara Minori - Amaoto no Bell *Chihara Minori - HYPER NEW WORLD *Chihara Minori - tea for two *Chihara Minori - SELF PRODUCER *Chihara Minori - Fountain of mind *Chihara Minori - Shisen no Yukue *Chihara Minori - Awakening the World *Chihara Minori - Anata no Suki na Watashi de *ChouCho - Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de *ChouCho - Authentic symphony *ChouCho - Kawaru Mirai *ChouCho - Komorebi-iro no Kioku *ChouCho - Sora to Kimi no Message *ChouCho - Yasashisa Riyuu *ChouCho - DreamRiser *Clover - Arigatou no Uta *CONNECT - Ano Kumo wo Otte *CONNECT - CONVERSATION!! *CONNECT - Name Of Love *CONNECT - Cinderella Moratorium *CONNECT - CRYMAX★LOVEMAX *CONNECT - Kone☆sen *CONNECT - SWEET or SPICY *CONNECT - Bridreamer *CONNECT - Zettai Donkan Amanojaku *CONNECT - Toumei na Rinkaku *CONNECT - Yuuyake Serenade *CONNECT - FIGHTING SPIRITS *CROSS HARD - Like a rolling stone *CROSS HARD - Kiseki *earphones - Miichaikyuttontiigapuriutegubanko *Eguchi Takuya - Enchou Senjou no Friends *Faylan - Honnou no DOUBT *Fujiya Misato - Saikou no Okurimono *Fujiya Misato - Kokoro Niji wo Kakete *G.Addict - Black Whirlpool *G.Addict - Danzai no Shadow *G.Addict - Ambivalence *G.Addict - Sanctuary *Hashimoto Miyuki - Amayaka na Ashita *Hashimoto Miyuki - prism celebration *Hashimoto Miyuki - Se Kirara *Hikasa Yoko - Kaze to Chiri, Sora ni Mai *Hikasa Yoko - Neo Image *HIMEKA - Genkai DREAMERS *HIMEKA - Secret Eden *Hirakawa Daisuke - Zero no Kiten *Hirakawa Daisuke - Shiroi Tsuioku〜under the daylight *Hirakawa Daisuke - Boku-tachi no Shinkakei *Hirakawa Daisuke - Veludo no Yoru *Hirakawa Daisuke - Aimai na Kyori Kara *Hirakawa Daisuke - Zeitaku na Asa *Hirakawa Daisuke - Clumsy Heaven *Hirakawa Daisuke - ONE *Hirano Aya - Ashita no Prism *Hirano Aya - Yorokobi no Uta *Hirano Aya - GLITTER *Iizuka Mayumi - Kimi to Aitai Ashita no Tame ni *Iizuka Mayumi - Zettai Ai Shijou Shugi *Iizuka Mayumi - Love Me Do Baby *Ito Kanae - Persia *Ito Kanae - Boku wa Shiranai. *Irino Miyu - Faith *Kamiya Hiroshi - Spring moment *Kamiya Hiroshi - Happy Hour *Kamiya Hiroshi - Mirror World *Kamiya Hiroshi - STYLE *Kamiya Hiroshi - Dual Wing *Kamiya Hiroshi - Always Kissing You *Kamiya Hiroshi - GUILTY *Kamiya Hiroshi - Such a beautiful affair *KAmiYU - Kokoro no Tobira *KAmiYU - SUPER NAKED SOUL *KAmiYU - REASON *KAmiYU - Taiyou no Sympathy *Kanda Akemi - DRAMATIC☆GIRLY 〜Sweet ver.〜 *Kanemoto Hisako - Sayonara Strawberry *Kawano Marina - I meet You◎ *Kawano Marina - Takaramono *Kawano Marina - MAGIC OF MUSIC *Kawano Marina - Morning Arch *Kawano Marina - FOCUS! FOCUS! *Kawano Marina - Balloon Theater *Kawano Marina - Cheer for me!! *Kawano Marina - a long long letter *Kawano Marina - Sono Koe wo Oboeteru *Kawano Marina - Kakon -shirushi- *Kawano Marina - Kieru daydream *Kawano Marina - Kono Yasashii Sekai no Naka *Kawano Marina - Do!!Do!!Let me Fun♪ *Kita Shuuhei - Sekai ga Kimi to Deau Made *Kita Shuuhei - Sekai no Hate ni Kimi ga Ite mo *Kita Shuuhei - Sono Toki ga Kuru Made *Kita Shuuhei - Yasashii Kiseki *Kita Shuuhei - Yasashisa Maburarete *Kitamura Eri - REALIZE *Kitamura Eri - BE NAKED *Komatsu Mikako - Infinity Sky *Kusuda Aina - First Sweet Wave *Kusuda Aina - Infinite Memories *Kusuda Aina - POWER FOR LIFE *Kusuda Aina - Renai Taishou Countdown *Kusuda Aina - Uchiki na Barbie *Kusuda Aina - Nameless mind *Kusuda Aina - Glass no Butterfly *Kusuda Aina - Gunjou Cinema *Kusuda Aina - Shinkakei HEROINE *Kusuda Aina - Lovely Genius *Kusuda Aina - Calendar no Koibito *Kusuda Aina - My yesterdays *Kusuda Aina - Welcome Future *Kusuda Aina - Hoshizora no Reverb *Kusuda Aina - Rainy Mermaid *Kusuda Aina - Snow Breath Celebration *Kusuda Aina - Haruiro Resume *Kusuda Aina - Roll Roll Roll! *Kusuda Aina - Time Limit Summer! *Kusuda Aina - Yasashii Ame *Kusuda Aina - Natsu Hajimemashita☆ *Kusuda Aina - Mainichi Dareka no Happy Day♡ *Kuribayashi Minami - Choose my love! *Kuribayashi Minami - First Addiction *Misato Aki - once more again *Miyazaki Ui - Azayaka na Yuuki *Miyazaki Ui - WE LOVE YOU *Miyazaki Ui - Happy Toy☆. *Murakami "Ponta" Shuuichi - The Broken Strat - A Memory Of Kenji *Milky Holmes - Itsudatte Supporter! *Milky Holmes - Colorful with you *Milky Holmes - Miracle×Panic♡Endless *Milky Holmes - Yokohama Koushinkyoku *Milky Holmes - Bouken☆Milky Road!! *Milky Holmes - Milky A GO GO *Milky Holmes - Milky tea time *Milky Holmes - Milky 100 World *Milky Holmes - Mirumiru UP↑ *Milky Holmes - Mirumiru UPppu↑↑ *Milky Holmes - Party Party! *Milky Holmes - Souten Zenshiki Full Power *Milky Holmes - Furefure my Yuuki! *Milky Holmes - Fun Fun Party Night♪ *Milky Holmes - Pleasure Stride *Milky Holmes - Bye Bye L! *Milky Holmes - Prologue wa Ashitairos *Milky Holmes - Hyper Milky Hour *Milky Holmes - Tenohira no Kiseki *Milky Holmes - Nakimushi TREASURES *Milky Holmes - Nazo! Nazo? Happiness!! *Milky Holmes - Glory Growin☆DAYS *Milky Holmes - Day by Day~Kimi to Issho ni *Milky Holmes - Dream Nounai T.K.O!!!! *Milky Holmes - Sweet Sweet Hometown *Milky Holmes - Shouri no Kizuna *Milky Holmes - Gekijou! Milky Daisakusen *Milky Holmes - Koi no Chousa Houkokusho *Milky Holmes - Kochira Milky Holmes! *Milky Holmes - Kodou no Kanata *Milky Holmes & SV Tribe - Kimi no Naka no Watashi *Milky Holmes Feathers - Seishun Beginner! *Mimori Suzuko - My First Lesson *Namikawa Daisuke - Dive in Love *Namikawa Daisuke - MIGRATION *Namikawa Daisuke - Kaze wo Tsurete *NEVER LAND - Toumei Ningen *Nonaka Ai - Andante *Nonaka Ai - Marble no Koi *norinha - Radio no Koibito *norinha - Mainichi ga Party Mitai *norinha - O Meu Brashil *norinha - Nagisa e *norinha - Southern Squall *norinha - Rocket＊Romance *norinha - La! *norinha - Utau Gyo *norinha - Nanairo Glass *norinha - Okaeri no Uta *Ogura Yui - Onegai Be with you *Ogura Yui - Girlish Age *Ogura Yui - Sugar Heartache *Ogura Yui - Sing-a-ling-a-Harmony *Ohashi Ayaka - No Surrender *Ohashi Ayaka - YES!! *Okamoto Nobuhiko - Hello Goodbye *Ono Daisuke - DELIGHT *Ono Daisuke - Ride On Funky Night *Ono Daisuke - Distance *Ono Daisuke - Shinin' Days *Ono Daisuke - Kiss Kiss Kiss *Pa☆letee - Hapihapi♪Morning *Pa☆letee - Akogare Maid Vacation *Pa☆letee - Purely∞Purely *Pa☆letee - Shalala☆Rendezvous *Pistol Valve - oohing & aahing *pRythme - 1000%SPARKING!（pRythme ver.） *Rasuteru. - Tomodachi note#（Rasuteru. ver.） *Riryka - Perfect tears *Riryka - Glass no Loneliness *Riryka - Brilliant Days *Rita - nano universe *Rita - JEWELRY HALATION *Rita - MemoRia *Sariyajin - Mirai Design *Sariyajin - Shizuku *Sariyajin - So beautiful song *Sasaki Honami - Okaeri no Uta *Sasaki Sayaka - universal sky *Sea☆A - Entry! *Sea☆A - DELI-DELI☆DELICIOUS *Sea☆A - DREAM SHOOTER *Shintani Ryoko - YU・ME・MI *Shintani Ryoko - encore *Shintani Ryoko - What's our name? *Shintani Ryoko - Slow Motion *Shintani Ryoko - Heartful *Shintani Ryoko - Etoile *Shintani Ryoko - AUTOMATIC SENSATION *Shintani Ryoko - Solitaire *Snow* - Chain *sphere - PRINCESS CODE *sphere - Sayonara SEE YOU *sphere - By MY PACE!! *sphere - LET・ME・DO!! *sphere - PRINCESS CODE *sphere - Kimi ga Taiyou *sphere - Ashita e no Kaerimichi *sphere - Hello, my love *sphere - GENESIS ARIA *sphere - Climax Whistle *sphere - Congratulations!! *sphere - Heart to Heart *sphere - Endless Aniversary *Spiral Free - KIZUNA *StylipS - Ushiro Kara Journey *StylipS - STUDY×STUDY *StylipS - Choose Me♡Darling *StylipS - Fragile Crazy *StylipS - Tsunagu Kizuna Tsutsumu Kodoku *StylipS - TSU・BA・SA *StylipS - MIRACLE RUSH *StylipS - NOVA Revolution *StylipS - Honey Groove *StylipS - Prism Sympathy *StylipS - Baby KISS☆ *StylipS - Hatsukoi EVOLUTION *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - towayuki - Akai Tsuki *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - message *Suzuyu - Unknown Sky *Suzuyu - Through the Darkness *Tadokoro Azusa - It's my CUE. *Tadokoro Azusa - Superstar Loser *THE DU - Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town *Tokyo Ethmusica - Konpeki no wo Ato ni Shite *Tokyo Ethmusica - Kagerou *Tokyo Ethmusica - Kira *Tokyo Ethmusica - Amaoto ga Sayonara no Melody wo *Tokyo Ethmusica - Porepore *Tokyo Ethmusica - Tsukinagi *Tokyo Ethmusica - Tsukinagi 〜primitive version〜 *Toriumi Atsushi - Byebye Boy *Toriumi Atsushi - Sheep's blues *Toriumi Atsushi - Tarinai Tsuki *Trignal - Itoshisa no Contrast *Trignal - Cupid Cupid Cupid!!! *Trignal - SUMMER MAGIC *Uchida Maaya - Winter has come *Uchida Maaya - Takanari no Solfege *Uchida Maaya - Life is like a sunny day *Uchida Maaya - Gimme! Revolution *Yoshioka Aika - Sincerely *Mai] - Sweet Madrigal *Nakahara Mai - We May Dream *Nakahara Mai - my starry boy *Nakahara Mai - Aoi Tori, Shoueta *Nakahara Mai - Time Capsule *Nakahara Mai - Candid Girl *Nakahara Mai - Halation city *yozuca* - Ageha *yozuca* - Daybreak for me *yozuca* - I.D. *yozuca* - Blue flame *yozuca* - sayonara jewel *yozuca* - in the Deep *yozuca* - Morning-sugar rays *Yun*Chi - Dancing* *Yuuki Aira - Toiki Scarlet... *Yuuki Aira - eternal flower *YuiKaori - Kakenukete Blue *YuiKaori - Crystal no Chikai *YuiKaori - Yubikiri Calendar *YuiKaori - Hatsukoi Maze *YuiKaori - Jumpin' Bunny Flash!! *YuiKaori - Tsubasa ni Naru yo External Links *Blog *Twitter Category:1975 Births Category:Female Category:Songwriter Category:Soloists Category:People born in Showa Period Category:March Births Category:Pisces